Batman Arkham City: Joker's Plan
by Devilslayer2000
Summary: A story about Batman Arkham City but in the bad guys point of view. It gets to be more like the video game on chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So what're going to do with bat-brain now?" Harley Quinn said to the Joker who was trying to make a plan to kill the deadly Batman. "I Don't know Harley!" Joker replied. Joker was dead in thought that Batman could escape the asylum. Then, he remembered that Dr. Hugo Strange, a man who could make the smartest man alive insane. Just by Gotham, he took a small town called Arkham and turned it into a hell hole. He lives in Arkham in a tall building called Wonder Tower and is safe by the enemies on the outside because it's surrounded by walls that's bigger than a prison's. "I got it...*cough*... Harley!" Joker said. "Are you OK puddin'." Harley said. Joker wasn't OK because back in Arkham Asylum he injected himself with titan, a deadly disease than can make you two times stronger than what you really are. He was lucky to survive. "Yes, I'm OK but my plan is that we can go to Arkham City and bring all our little friends." "WHAT A GREAT PLAN, I LOVE YOU J-MAN!" Harley screamed.

They went to Gotham and got a hideout underground and gathered all the survivors of the asylum and picked up some in Gotham. There was Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Clayface, and lots more. "OK here's the plan." Joker said as the lights dimmed because Harley was controlling the lights behind Joker. "The plan is...KILL BATMAN!" They all cheered. Joker laid out a map on the table. "The only way to get to Arkham is to go threw the sewers. I have a map of Arkham and their are Hugo's henchmen around there. If you want, you could get henchmen as well" Joker said. "And remember, you never know when Batman and his other friends like Catwoman, Robin, and Nightwing will come. "Who the hell's Nightwing." Two Face a man who got acid poured on his face and now chooses someone's fate by flipping a coin said and who used to go by Harvey Dent. " 'o' that boy that you killed the parents of." Joker said. "Oh, him so that's what he's doing nowadays." Two Face said. "Now, I'm giving you different hideouts." Joker said. "Two Face, courthouse. Penguin, museum. Freeze, GCPD Building. Riddler I've got the church for you but I have to do something first." "OK Joker I need to put my question marks around town first, I'll do it faster than a Russian, If you know what I mean." "Zsasz, there's a small building by the steel mill (which is where my hideout is.) Hush, a apartment close to Catwoman's. And Ivy, the hotel. " Joker said. "Now let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

All the villains went down the sewers and went underground to Arkham. Solomon Grundy went last but couldn't fit through the hole so he smashed the ground and left a huge hole. "Come on!" Penguin yelped pulling the chain leash that was on Solomon. They passes Hugo's safe but didn't have the key. "Holy question marks are we under Wonder Tower?" Riddler said. "Of course we are!" Joker said hitting him on the head but joker never knew it would go under Wonder Tower. They got out of the sewers and was in Arkham. Joker was right, it was a hell hole. Two face saw Catwoman pounce threw the sky heading toward a gallery. He ran away from the group as they spread out.

Catwoman pounced on the building of the gallery. Two Face's henchmen (He hired before he got to Arkham) saw a painting of a Greek man with a beard holding a boy and opened it. "Hey, look what I found." A henchman said noticing a safe behind the painting. "Don't touch it, he'll kill you!" Another said as all the men gathered around. "How long 'till the boss gets here." A henchman said to another. "He'll be here." The other henchman replied. "Riley said he saw the bat, is he here too?" said a henchman. "In Arkham City? Why would he come here? You guys need to chill the hell out." The Henchman replied. The sound of breaking glass filled the air. Everyone looked up. "It's Batman!" A Henchman said. Catwoman landed silently on her feet walking towards the men. "Sorry to disappoint you boys." she said. "Catwomans just little ol' me." She opened her hands showing her razor sharp claws. Catwoman beat down the men as fast as lightning but not as loud. "Now their all taken care of, it's time to get what I came for out of the safe." Catwoman said punching the last guy unconscious. She put her ear on the safe and slowly turned the knob. "Try and get one over me, will you, Harv? I don't think so." Catwoman said as she took a chip from the safe and put it in a object. "Park Row" it said on the screen. Catwoman noticed a gun pointed to her head. "Get your filthy paws off that, NOW!" Two face said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As all the villains got to their hideout they heard a intercom come on saying: "Bruce Wayne was captured, Penguin please report to the prison by wonder Tower. And Protocol 10 will commence in 5 hours." Penguin was flattered he could do the honors to kill Brucy. Penguin walked to the entrance of the prison and saw Bruce unconscious and to inmates dragging him. "Welcome to hell, brucy-boy." Penguin said. "Lights out rich boy!" Penguin stomped his foot on his nose. Penguin hired some henchmen and they dragged Bruce to a alley. "Wakey wakey Wayne!" Penguin said. "Oh, what's up? Do you need me to call your butler?" Penguin said. "Cobblepot!" Wayne said. "Oh, you remember me, I'm touched." Penguin said. "Your family destroyed mine ,Wayne. This...well let's just call it old-fashioned revenge." Penguin put on brass knuckles and pulled back his hand. He swung it forward and Bruce grabbed it and fractured it. "AH!" Penguin yelped. "GET HIM!" Penguin backed into a corner. Bruce got up and beat all the guys handcuffed. "Hurt him! I think he broke my bloody hand!" Penguin yelled. Bruce kneed a henchman and broke the chains on the handcuffs around his feet. "He broke free! How'd he do that!" A henchman yelled. Bruce knocked out all the henchmen except one. "Don't let him get away!" Penguin yelled. Bruce swung a back-fist punch to the henchman knocking him out. Bruce ran to Penguin knocking him out too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two Face got to the courthouse with Catwoman unconscious, he tied her upside down on a hot tub of acid with a cape over her. Two Face invited all the inmates(Who were going to become his henchmen.) and his henchmen to see the death of Catwoman. "The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." Two Face said as if he had two different feelings like he has two different faces. "Fear! That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things. We should be fair ,though. This is a place for justice, after all. Screw justice! Kill her and they'll all fear us! BRING ON THE DEFENDANT!" the cape fell into the acid showing Catwoman. All the men cheered. "You certainly know how to keep a girl hangin' ,Harv." Catwoman said. "Hey, have you had some work done?" Two Face slapped her. "That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!" Two Face said. "I'm sorry, I've been a bad kitty." Catwoman said. "Untie me and I'll make it up to you." "Let's see if the coin thinks your telling the truth." Two Face said flipping a double sided coin but one side was dirty and cracked. It landed on the smooth side. "This coin is now in session." Two Face said as everyone cheered. "QUIET!" Two Face shot his gun in the air. "He's got a gun shut the hell up!" a man in the crowd said. "That's more like it." Two Face said. "Welcome! People of Arkham City. It's good to see many new faces in the crowd. Today we present each of you with an exiting new opportunity. TWO! Opportunities. To join with us, To create a new force in Arkham...and take this place for ourselves! When the clown dies, we will own this city, we will RULE this city. Or you can just leave now. And we'll hunt you down and kill you all! But let's not dwell on the negative. Let's have some fun!" Just than Batman swooped down and kicked a inmate. "The bats here!" a inmate said. He beat down many henchman punching left and write. "Ah, it seems Batman has arrived. Grab him and cut him into two!" Two Face yelled. Batman took down the last man. "OBJECTION!" Harvey yelled as Batman got shot

"Overruled." Two Face said blowing the smoke from his gun then pointing his gun at catwoman's head. "Heads or tails kitty cat." "Which one let's me out of here alive." Catwoman said. Harvey flipped the coin and caught it without seeing it. He opened his hand noticing it was the dirty side. "Not this one." Two Face said. "Time to die!" "I vote a stay of execution." Catwoman said. Catwoman cut the ropes with her claws. She landed on the side of the tub of acid and scratched Two Face's head and he dropped his gun. "No gun Harv, shame." Catwoman said. "This is going to hurt!" "TWO GUN'S BITCH!" Harvey yelled taking out a second gun. Batman appeared unharmed and used his bat claw on Two Face. He pulled the trigger and the bat claw came out and wrapped around Two Faces leg. Batman pulled and hung Harvey upside down. "And I thought it was cats who have nine lives." Catwoman said. Batman wrapped a rope around his foot and hung him upside down above the tub of acid. "How's it hangin' Harv." Catwoman said. Catwoman kicked him in the stomach. The chip fell out of his pocket and Catwoman caught it. "Come to kitty." She said putting it in the object. "Anyone in town tell you that you're full of surprises?" Catwoman said to Batman. "I figured you could use my help, Selina." Batman said. "You're right, I think I chipped a nail back there." Catwoman said. "Funny." Batman said. "So what do you need, Mr, Detective?" Catwoman said. "Protocol 10, what do you know, Selina?" Batman said. "Never heard of it." Catwoman replied. "That's not what I wanted to hear! What about Strange?" Batman said. "I don't trust him, he's been missing for years, then he's suddenly put in charge of Arkham city. Rumor has it he's been working with Joker." Catwoman said. "Planning something very special for you, maybe that's protocol 10. The ex-District Attorney here said something about... " Just then a laser beamed onto Catwoman's head.

10 minutes earlier...

Joker was going to do his "business" before letting the Riddler have his hideout. He climbed to the top of the church and set a sniper rifle on the windowsill. He set a TV on a table with the recorded message in it, and under the table he taped explosives set for 30 seconds(which is about how long the message is.) when someone enters the room. He grabbed the rifle and carefully pointed it threw the glass and into Catwoman. "Twinkle, Twinkle little bat, watch me kill your favorite cat." Joker said. "BANG!"

"The ex-District Attorney here said something about... "Catwoman said but Batman saw the laser and tackled Catwoman. "WHAT THE HELL!" Catwoman said. "This place is dangerous, I like it, are you expecting a kiss?" Batman was still on top of her. "It was Joker, you're not safe here. No one is." Batman said getting up. "Nine lives, remember?" Catwoman said leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Joker went to his office in the Steel Mill. "Positive!" Harley Quinn said happily holding a pregnancy test . "Congrats smootchy pie." Joker said. "Now, you go to the church and wait for bats."

Later, Batman came to the church. Harley Quinn was there with five men with guns pointing at him. "Let's go B-man." Harley yelled running towards Batman. She kicked him but he grabbed her foot and threw her. "Let the lady go bat freak! Or these people will get a bullet in their head." A Henchman said showing a hostage. "I think you should do what he says." Harley Quinn said getting up. "It would be a shame to get blood on my new outfit. What do you think bats, like it? What am I saying of course you do. Who wouldn't? So anyways here's the deal. Mister J isn't up to a visit right now. He's not feeling himself...Well, actually he was earlier, but that's not what I meant. He's not doing so good and that doctor I sent for him didn't help! I've seen more smarts from these bozos. I've got to run boys, if he tries anything funny: KILL HIM!

Joker looked through his sniper scope on the roof of the Steel Mill and saw Batman entered the room. Joker had a stopwatch showing when the time would go off. 5...4...3...2...1! "BANG!" But he saw a bat-like creature swoop out of the church. "NO!" Joker said. "Your supposed to be dead!"


End file.
